


The GriffonCaller's Quest

by Avacado



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avacado/pseuds/Avacado
Summary: All her life, Tabitha knows she's destined for great things. But sometimes, she wonders if destiny chose the wrong person. She hadn't even made the Call yet, how could she do anything great? Needing to do something, she sets out to the mysterious Qodo castle in search for the Princess that lived there. If she couldn't make the Call, she would sure as heck see Renee again.





	The GriffonCaller's Quest

Chapter 1

Tabby GriffonCaller flopped on her bed with a groan, drawing out the noise, so that her two-year-old brother, Romeo, would get the point. The chubby little boy reached up and grabbed her foot saying, 

“thiththy thad. Why thiththy thad?” Tabby smiled. Romeo had a way of pronouncing his S’s that always made her smile. 

“Nothing, Romie. Just that today, the court kept asking why i hadn’t made The Call yet. One even asked me if I had and was just keeping it secret! I wouldn’t do that, right?” Romeo shook his head of black curls, holding his arms so she could lift him up. She did. “And Lord Debure was there again, saying that we should give the kingdom to you or Adkin instead, just because you already made your Call.” Romeo had indeed made the call two months ago, calling a small pink, green, and blue hummingbird that he named Fizz.

The Call was the most important tradition, ritual, whatever you want to call it, of the kingdom. The royal family, the Griffoncallers, always made The Call. The king, King Lethodus, had called a regal eagle he named Arnaut. The Call could happen at anytime, though usually it was before 14. That gave Tabby plenty of time, since she had only turned thirteen a few weeks ago. Tabby knew all about The Call, like that is was always a flying creature, like birds or bats, or that nobody had Called a griffon in ages. Once an animal was Called, they were bonded for life with their Caller. Romeo loved Fizz, and Fizz loved him back, darting in and out of Romeo’s messy black mop.

Tabby got up and walked to the window, and leaned out, hoping to catch a glimpse of Sir Gale. She did, and he waved at her. She waved back, smiling. Sir Gale never cared if she had made The Call yet. He was a good friend. Tabby always smiled when she saw him. She half wished Sir Gale would climb up the tower walls and carry her away from the kingdom. But she loved her brothers and dad and people too much to do that. 

Instead, she would go explore for a bit. That always cheered her up. She changed into her green tunic and brown leggings, a she braided back her gold and auburn curls. She fingered a curl for a minute and remembered why she had been named Tabitha. Her hair was a mixture of auburn, with gold curls scattered throughout her locks. She stood on the windowsill and scrambled down the ivy, finding all her usual footholds. Once she touched the ground, she was off, her feet flying over the green grass. Soon she was in her favorite forest. Today she decided to do something she had never done before. She turned toward Qodo castle. 

Qodo castle stood tall and dark, and Tabby recalled why her father had forbidden it. The rulers, the SIlverthread family, were dangerous magic users, and her father always said that the Queen, Elianora, had been the cause of Tabby’s mother’s death. Tabby always thought that something else had happened though. She remembered that the kingdoms used to be friends, that Elianora and her mother, Queen Esabell, had been inseparable best friends. Tabby remembered vaguely that Queen Elianora had a daughter, Princess Renee, that was right around Tabby’s own age. Tabby had always wanted to see Renee again, though since the kingdoms were divided, that was nearly impossible. Tabby grinned at the thought. She liked a challenge.


End file.
